Call me Commander
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Now she's a Commander she must tell everyone else. A little continuation after the events of the season finale (spoilers). Hope you enjoy this little tidbit.


**Call me Commander**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Now she's a Commander she must tell everyone else.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Major Crimes-we all know that- it belongs James Duff and TNT. You know the drill**

 **Author's Note: It has been ages since I posted anything so here is a short piece for you dig your teeth into. I go on Study leave soon and after that, I'm done with high school (hopefully into University come September-depending on my results). Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this little reaction one shot thingamajiggy (because what else do I call this?) Enjoy**

Sharon stood and smiled as the newly appointed Assistant Chief Mason shook her hand before she left his office. She was still on cloud nine and had to take a few seconds before walking out into the corridor and seeing her team.

She was quite shocked at the promotion; considering what Taylor and Pope had said when she took over Major Crimes 5 years ago. Things had changed so much since then.

Provenza didn't hate her.

Julio was a calmer man who she could trust wholeheartedly.

Mike no longer tolerated her.

Buzz no longer had the yes m'am, no m'am attitude

Amy didn't feel it necessary to suck up to her and Andy…

Andy loved her.

Slowly she walked around the corner and spotted her team laughing and joking over the various debris and files in need of order. She walked slowly her mind wrapped up in wonderful memories of her team…her family.

Buzz saw her first, she looked sad and disappointed. Had Winnie Davis been given the job? He nudged Julio who looked up.

"Are you alright Captain? Or should we call chief now?" he asked causing around of smirks. Sharon looked up and smiled shaking her head.

"I told you…have they not seen what you did today?" Andy commented a note of frustration in his voice.

"No Julio" she took a deep breath and brought the black box in front of her "but you can call me commander" she swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt tears in her eyes. The team was quiet for some time watching as she revealed the two shiny stars.

An eruption of congratulations ensued and Andy walked to her and put his arm around her waist his lips brushing against her temple; she smiled up at him.

"Congratulations Ca…Commander" Amy smiled walking towards her and giving her a hug. They all animatedly talked Sharon expressing her shock but the team reassuring how well deserved it is.

Rusty rounded the corner into the department.

"Mom I just heard are you okay? Is anyone hurt? Where's Provenza?" He looked around seeing happy faces.

"Everyone's fine" Andy answered, trying not to grin at Sharon's equally dorky grin.

"Rusty, I didn't get the assistant chief position" she informed Rusty shaking herself of the ridiculous expression.

"Oh. You didn't want it though." He shrugged.

"However Assistant Chief Mason did promote me to Commander" Rusty smiled hugging his mom and congratulating her. The laughter continued as they tidied up the mess.

-COMMANDERRAYDOR-

Sharon stood in front of her bedroom mirror as she applied the last of moisturizer, she looked at Andy who was sat up reading his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose; almost as if he didn't want to wear them. Smirking she sauntered over and carefully pushed them up.

"Hey" he tried batting her away "You know I don't like these damn things" he grumbled.

"Shame" she shrugged getting under the duvet, "I think they make you look distinguished and… _sexy"_ she looked over her shoulder smirking that special smirk that only he saw and understood. Putting the book down he pulled her back to him pushing the glasses up into place. His hand now trailing up her thigh under the silky nightgown.

"Well then, by all means, my dear _Commander_ I shall keep them on" he whispered in her ear before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

 **Author's Note: I might do another chapter on her telling her other children, maybe Gavin/Andrea. We'll see how this goes down first.**

 **Thank you**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
